Buddy Roberts
|birth_place = Oklahoma, USA|death_date = |death_place = Chicago, Illinois, USA|death_cause = Pneumonia|names = Buddy Roberts Dale Valentine Dick Roberts|trainer = Ivan Koloff|retired = 1988|Death Place = Chicago, Illinois, USA}} Dale Hey (May 16, 1947 – November 26, 2012) was a professional wrestler, better known under his ring name, Buddy Roberts. Roberts was best known for his work in tag teams during the 1970s and 1980s, particularly as one-third of The Fabulous Freebirds. Professional wrestling career Early career Dale Hey was born in Vancouver, British Columbia. He started wrestling in 1965 as Dale Valentine, the "brother" of Johnny Valentine. At the tail end of the 1960s, he was working as a preliminary wrestler in the American Wrestling Association. One of the AWA's main event wrestlers at the time, Bill Watts, left the promotion to become the booker for the NWA Tri-State promotion based in Oklahoma. Impressed by Hey's work, Watts invited Hey to join the promotion in 1970. Watts changed his name to Buddy Roberts and teamed him with career journeyman wrestler Jerry Brown as the "Hollywood Blondes". The team of Brown and Roberts won numerous regional tag team titles across the United States throughout the 1970s.Hollywood Blondes title listing, from WrestlingData.com After splitting from Brown, Roberts joined with Michael Hayes and Terry Gordy to form The Fabulous Freebirds. Again, Bill Watts played a major role in this decision. Hayes and Gordy had been teaming together in various promotions in the Mid-South and Southeastern regions of the United States for several years, but Watts was not as impressed with Hayes's in-ring work as he was with his skills on the microphone. His original plan was to have Gordy and Roberts as the actual tag team, with Hayes as their manager. Except for a high-profile stint in 1980 in Mid-South Wrestling (formed by Watts the previous year after breaking away from NWA Tri-State) with Hayes and Gordy as the Freebirds, Roberts did not work full-time with the team until they joined World Class Championship Wrestling (see below). Hey later became known as Buddy "Jack" Roberts, due to his penchant for drinking Jack Daniel's whiskey. World Class Championship Wrestling/World Wrestling Federation The Fabulous Freebirds won several titles and moved on to World Class Championship Wrestling in late 1982 and began a high-profile feud with the Von Erich family. They wrestled David Von Erich, Kerry Von Erich, Mike Von Erich and Kevin Von Erich numerous times in 1986.Buddy Roberts' 1986 WCCW matches, from WrestlingData.com Roberts also had a long-standing feud with Von Erich ally Chris Adams, which lasted on and off for more than five years.Roberts matches with Chris Adams, from WrestlingData.com Roberts' most famous singles angle came in WCCW in 1983, and involved the invention of what the Freebirds referred to as "Freebird Hair Removal Cream". The angle culminated in a hair match between Roberts and Iceman Parsons on June 17.WCCW Wrestling Star Wars results, from WrestlingData.com Roberts seemingly won the match via tight-pulling, but the decision was reversed and the match restarted. In the fracas, Roberts' head was lathered in the hair removal cream. At subsequent events, Roberts wore a wig, kept in place by boxing headgear. In 1984, Roberts and the Freebirds had a short stint in the World Wrestling Federation, mainly competing in six-man tag matches.Roberts' 1984 WWF matches, from WrestlingData.com Here, they were managed by Cyndi Lauper's manager, David Wolff. They left the promotion when WWF officials stated their intention to split the team up. At the AWA's SuperClash in 1985, Roberts helped Hayes and Gordy defeat The Road Warriors for the AWA World Tag Team Championship, but the decision was later reversed. Universal Wrestling Federation In early 1986, The Freebirds went to the Universal Wrestling Federation, where Roberts won the Television Title on September 28. He lost it to Savannah Jack on November 9.UWF Television Title history, from WrestlingData.com Return to World Class Championship Wrestling In 1987, The Freebirds split up and reformed. Roberts and Gordy turned on Hayes and teamed with Iceman Parsons to feud with Hayes and the Von Erichs. Gordy eventually left Roberts to rejoin Hayes. The feud ended in late 1988 when Hayes and Gordy left for the NWA's Jim Crockett Promotions, and Roberts acted as a manager to the Samoan Swat Team before he retired from wrestling. Roberts also had a short feud with World Class referee David Manning, which included several gimmick matches, such as Roberts wrestling with one arm tied behind his back. Manning, who was touted as an accomplished amateur wrestler by the promotion to compensate for the obvious size difference between the two, won most of the matches on a fluke. Retirement Roberts managed Hayes and Jimmy Garvin in one match against Steve Armstrong and Tracy Smothers in World Championship Wrestling (WCW) on September 5, 1990. He came out of retirement on April 2, 1993 for the Global Wrestling Federation's Kerry Von Erich Memorial Show, and teamed with Michael Hayes (with Skandor Akbar in their corner), losing to Kevin Von Erich and Chris Adams (with Fritz Von Erich in their corner). Hey later developed throat cancer, and had surgery to treat it. He was quoted as saying "Don't smoke. I think the reason this happened to me is because I was smoking too much. I recommend to anyone who smokes to quit now. It is hard, but it is worth it." Death He died on November 26, 2012, at the age of 65, of pneumonia.Kevin von Erich comments on Buddy Roberts' passingJim Ross comments on Roberts' death On April 2, 2016, he was posthumously inducted into the WWE Hall Of Fame by his son, Buddy "Jack" Roberts Jr. as part of The Fabulous Freebirds. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **DDT *'Managers' **Sunshine **Oliver Humperdink Championships and accomplishments *'Cauliflower Alley Club' **Other honoree (2003) *'Continental Wrestling Association' **AWA Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jerry Brown *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' **NWA Florida Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Jerry Brown *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling' **NWA Mid-Atlantic Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jerry Brown *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **[[NWA North American Tag Team Championship (Los Angeles/Japan Version)|NWA North American Tag Team Championship (Los Angeles/Japan version)]] (1 time) - with Jerry Brown *'NWA Big Time Wrestling / World Class Championship Wrestling / World Class Wrestling Association' **NWA Texas Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (Texas version) (6 times) - with Michael Hayes & Terry Gordy (5) and Iceman Parsons & Terry Gordy (1) **WCCW Television Championship (1 time) **WCWA World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Michael Hayes & Terry Gordy 1 *'NWA Hollywood Wrestling' **NWA Americas Tag Team Championship (4 times) - with Jerry Brown *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'167' of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" in 2003 *'NWA Tri-State / Mid-South Wrestling Association / Universal Wrestling Federation' **NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Tri-State version) (3 times) - with Jerry Brown **Mid-South Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Terry Gordy **UWF World Television Championship (1 time) *'Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame' **Class of 2015 *'Southern Pro Wrestling' **SPW Arkansas Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Southwest Championship Wrestling' **SCW Southwest Television Championship (2 times) **SCW Southwest Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * WWE ** WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2016) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Match of the Year (1984) with Terry Gordy and Michael Hayes vs. the Von Erichs (Kerry, Kevin, and Mike) in an Anything Goes match on July 4 **Tag Team of the Year (1980) with Terry Gordy as The Fabulous Freebirds **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 2005) – as part of The Fabulous Freebirds 1During the Freebirds' 5th reign, the reign carried over after the title's name was changed to the WCWA World Six-Man Tag Team Championship since they were the champions during the time the name change occurred. References Category:American male professional wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:NJPW Roster Category:NJPW Alumini